gladiatusfandomcom-20200222-history
Arena
The Arena is one of the city categories, and is where players can attack other fighters for gold and experience. General Fighting in the arena is unlocked when you reach level 2, before that you can not attack - but can still be attacked by other players. That way you get some time to prepare to die. You can see the stats of the player you are about to attack and make a decision of who to take on. Winning a battle will grant you experience and various amounts of gold (depending on your opponents gold on hand). Centurios Don't Wait After a match you will have to wait for 15 minutes before you do a new attack, but with a "Centurio" the time you have to wait is only 5 minutes. Winnging the Arena Pot You can win the arena pot if you defeat the number 1 person in the arena,the prize or the "pot" can be won only if you are in the top 5,the prize raises every hour,the amount it rises depends of the level of the arena,the higher the level of the arena,the bigger the prise,the person who is first however gets a prise every hour for himself,that prise is the exact amount that the pot raises, Here is the list of the arena leagues,names and their levels, League of the circus fighters (level 2-9) League of the show fights (level 10-19) League of the butchers (level 20-29) League of the pit fighters (level 30-39) League of the warriors (level 40-49) League of gladiators (level50-59) League of the duel fighters(level 60-69) League of the veterans (level 70-79) League of legends (level 80-89) League of the grace of the gods I (level 90-99) League of the grace of the gods II (level 1-X) 'Earning Gold' One of the easiest ways to earn gold is to use THIS LINK! You can also do the expeditions, dungons and arena fights to increase your cash. 'Bashing' This is a new rule and it is as follows: I Standard Bashing More than 5 attacks on a single player within any 24 hour period is defined as bashing and thus not allowed. II Level Bashing Players may only attack arena targets within the level allowance as per table below. However, players may attack any and as many opponents as you like outside this level allowance twice in any 24hr period. Level 1-20 +/- 10 levels Level 21-40 +/- 11 levels Level 41-60 +/- 12 levels Level 61-80 +/- 13 levels Level 81-100 +/- 14 levels Level 101-150 +/- 15 levels Level 151-200 +/- 20 levels *Note - Attacks made/received in the "Circus Turma" do NOT count towards any type of bashing. Only attacks made/received in the "Arena" count towards bashing. Bashing is based on within any 24 hour period because there are international players in this game and there are multiple timezones to consider so setting it to the 00:00-24:00 time frame will not work for Bashing purposes as the Basher and the Bashee may and likely will be in different timezones and thus we have to base Bashing on 24 hours from the first attack. **Please also note that it is the players responsibility to report a Bashing within 24-48 hours from the time of the first attack for staff to be able to verify the Bashing took place and act accordingly. If you do not report a Bashing in this time, the staff cannot guarantee that the Bashing can be acted on. Though screen shots are requested/welcomed on the ticket system, they alone cannot and will not be used as the only verification of a Bashing event Category:City Category:Places Category:Pages Category:Panels